1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying device in systems for security checks of items of luggage or freight.
2. Description of the Background Art
In security checks of items of luggage or freight, it is frequently necessary to remove individual objects from the total stream and to reintroduce them, for example, to subject them to a special examination. The object stream must also often be subdivided into two or more substreams, for example, when certain elements of the inspection chain have a too low throughput, and a parallelization of the object stream is therefore desired at this site. For this purpose, switches are known which are typically designed in the form of a horizontal Y and permit a separation or sorting of the object stream. The disadvantage of such switches, however, is that they require a relatively large floor area and therefore have only limited use in tighter spaces.